1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a touchscreen in a wireless terminal. More particularly the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for controlling a function of a touchscreen according to an operation state of a wireless terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the term “wireless terminal” refers to an apparatus that provides a function of communication or data exchange during movement of a user. The term includes a cellular phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Personal Communication Services (PCS) Phone, an International Mobile Telecommunication-2000 (IMT-2000) terminal, a Global System for Mobile Communication (GSM) terminal, and the like.
Such wireless terminals have become popular to many people regardless of age or gender, and have been regarded as a necessity to be carried at all times.
Meanwhile, with advances in technology, wireless terminals that provide a high rate of data transmission as well as voice communication are now available. Furthermore, wireless terminals can now display a motion picture signal by adding a camera or a TV receiver to the wireless terminal. That is, the wireless terminals including a camera can photograph an image and display the photographed image as a motion picture or a still image. The wireless terminals including a TV receiver can also display a received image signal.
Recently, wireless terminals have been provided with a key input unit as well as a touchscreen unit. The touchscreen unit allows a user to perform a corresponding function through a simple touch on the touchscreen unit.
However, the touchscreen included in a conventional wireless terminal only allows execution of corresponding functions by touching. That is, the conventional touchscreen cannot perform other functions. Also, with a conventional touchscreen, it is not possible to differently set and display an icon displayed for indicating a corresponding function according to a current mode. Therefore, users of a wireless terminal equipped with a conventional touchscreen suffer an inconvenience.